OPORTUNIDADES DEL DESTINO
by LauriS
Summary: Cuando todos creen muerto a Harry e intentan volver a la vida cotidiana no todo resulta lo que parece.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes son de doña JK Rowling. Yo se los pedí prestados para hacer este fic, porque la imaginación de ella es mucho más productiva que la mía. Sólo me pretenece un personaje.

Y acá les entrego el primer capítulo del 1º fic que pongo en espero que les guste... y... tos si quieren dejen reviews tos

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Oportunidades del destino**

**Capítulo I**

**Dolor**

Y Harry estaba muerto.

Se lo habían dicho así, como si ella fuese una pared firme y dura a la cual no le hubiese importado perder a su mejor amigo a los diecisiete años.

Pero la pared se derrumbó, golpeando con todas sus fuerzas al emisor de tal desastre; intentando disminuir la furia mezclada con intensa tristeza en aquellos golpes; que cesaron pocos minutos después, cuando cayó devastada al frío piso que se derretía poco a poco con el calor que emanaba su cuerpo; sintiéndose muerta ella también.

Toda su vida se iba con aquella noticia. Su vida junto a él ahora rodeaba su mente en pequeños flashes esporádicos que había almacenado en sus recuerdos. La voz de Harry le endulzaba nuevamente los oídos cuando allí acostada pensaba una y otra vez...

_..."Soy Harry Potter"..._

_... " ¡No me digas que vas a volver ahora, por la noche, a la biblioteca!..."_

_... "Hermione es una hechicera"..._

_..." Pero si no me pareces fea"..._

_..." No es mía, es de Ron"..._

_..."Pero si yo no soy profesor... No puedo..."_

_..." Mi padrino murió, es culpa mía"..._

_..." Gracias, Hermione"..._

_..." ¿Alguna vez te dije que te quiero mucho?"..._

_..." ¿Alguna vez te dije que te quiero mucho?"..._

_..."No. No quiero que vayas. No me permitiría exponerte a que te pase algo. Cuídate y deséame suerte. Nos vemos en un rato"..._

Nos vemos en un rato. Eso le había dicho, y ahora no lo vería nunca más.

Tanteó su varita para terminar de una vez por todas con su dolor, pero varias manos; irreconocibles en ese momento para sus vidriosos ojos, se lo impidieron.

Si; ese fue sin lugar a dudas el momento más triste, doloroso y devastador de toda su vida. y lo fue aún más porque frente a aquellas palabras se había dado cuenta de que Harry era lo único que la hacía feliz en su vida.

Verlo sonreír a pesar de los problemas. Sacando fuerzas quien sabía de donde para reponerse ante cada perdida. Sus ojos vibrantes y encantadores a pesar del dolor... realmente Harry era todo lo que necesitaba para vivir y tarde se había dado cuenta de eso. Lo amaba pero ya no existía forma para podérselo comunicar.

Ahora tenía 23 años y 12 de amarlo (porque siempre lo había hecho, incluso sin saberlo), por eso el sufrimiento todavía se hacía visible.

Ya se le había pasado la costumbre de mirar todas las solitarias noches por la ventana en busca de un diminuto punto blanco venir hacia ella. Pero no. Ahora Hedwig era propiedad de Ron, como lo habría deseado Harry; y ella portaba orgullosa su Saeta de Fuego aunque nunca entendió porqué Lupin pidió expresamente que sea suya. Igualmente nunca la había montado por miedo a que el peso del dolor con el que cargaba su cuerpo la quebrase en dos.

Harry ya no estaba allí desde hacía siete años. Que irónica puede ser la vida... siete años a su lado, siete años sin él... era un empate.

O no. Porque la perdida de aquel que le alegraba los días con sólo sentirlo cerca, o con una sonrisa o un chiste de esos que la sacaban de quicio ya no estaban.

Mejor dicho, ya no estaba él.

Él: SU Harry.

Porque estaba segura que había sido más suyo que de cualquiera, no hacía falta el título ni las confirmaciones; ella lo sabía y seguramente él también lo había sabido.

Emprender una vida nueva desde cero es difícil. Y mucho más cuando te falta eso que nunca jamás pensabas que te iba a faltar.

Era común pasar los días con Harry y Ron sin advertir nada en particular. Pero ahora el trío había pasado a ser un dúo del cual ninguno de los dos integrantes tenía ganas de formar parte. Todo era distinto, y lo peor: jamás iba a ser como antes.

Por lo menos Hermione había aprendido a sonreír por segunda vez en la vida. Fueron seis largos años de intentar volver a hacerlo, pero un día cerró con llave la puerta de su dolor en un rincón de su corazón y comenzó a vivir de nuevo con esa sensación de vacío ya acostumbrada a su piel.

Recordaba como si fuese ayer la primera vez que sonrió por segunda vez : Ron le había dicho que tendría un hijo... para ser exactos hija: Sol. A Hermione le causó gracia que la madre se llame Luna, la hija Sol... en fin.

La primera vez que vio a la pequeña fue la segunda vez que sonrió. Con su cabello tan rojo como un tomate y los ojos saltones y azules... era realmente hermosa. Pero las lagrimas nuevamente le brotaron de los ojos. Imaginó la perfección frente a ella con la imagen de un bebé de Harry, con sus destellantes verdes ojos y un pelo negro imposible de domar haciendo increíble combinación... pero él ya no estaba allí.

Si. increíblemente ya no estaba; debía olvidarlo.

Hacía meses había conocido un muchacho muy apuesto nada parecido a Harry... cabello azabache, ojos verdes, flaco... pero muy aplicado y sin saltarse la rutina como a ella le parecía.

Su nombre era Will. Siempre se mostraba muy amable con Hermione... pero no...no era lo mismo y nunca iba a serlo.

Will podía ser muy caballero y cuidadoso, incluso era bastante celoso cosa que a Hermione le causaba gracia, pero los ojos verdes de Will no tenían un gramo de expresión de los que tenía Harry... el pelo azabache de Will estaba perfectamente en su lugar; nada de mechones revoloteándole por la frente ni despeinarse a propósito cuando algo lo incomodaba. La sonrisa de Will era bonita...pero no le emitía placer agrdable de verla.

No había punto de comparación y Hermione lo sabía. Pero decidió darle una oportunidad a él... y a ella.

Después de un tiempo se acostumbró de su presencia y dejó de desear que haga cosas que sólo Harry podía hacer...¿O quién se afiliaba a la PEDDO sólo para darle el gusto a ella?...¿O quién jugaba ajedrez mágico cuando dentro de unos días se iba a enfrentar a una prueba de rigor?...¿O quién daba tres gigantescas vueltas rodeando un lago mientras la escuchaba dar un monólogo sobre hechizos?... Si; sólo Harry.

Y así pasaron los meses y le fue dando lugar al cariño e intentando hacer a un lado el dolor; porque ya no había nada que hacer, las lagrimas no lo iban a regresar.

Ron iba a visitarla a menudo, estaba segura de que el colorado sospechaba algo porque se mostraba increíblemente afectuoso con ella y ni siquiera sacaba el tema de Harry para ponerla mal. Pero Ron tenía ahora otras obligaciones: un trabajo, una mujer y una hija a quienes cuidar.

Ella también trabajaba. Era bibliotecaria de la librería mágica más importante de Inglaterra. Eso la desconectaba del mundo. De no ser por unos tomos que hablaban acerca del niño- que-vivió o "El Innombrable", estaba a gusto allí. Algunos días que sabía que Will no iría a cenar a su casa o la visitaría se quedaba horas extra con el simple motivo de no pensar en Harry; y gracias a esto durante el día muy pocas veces lo recordaba.

Pero odiaba (¿o acaso amaba?) las noches porque no podía sacárselo de la mente ni un instante. A veces se sorprendía fantaseando que Harry estaba con ella o que simplemente se aparecía en su hogar pronunciando un simple "Hola Herm"... y eso era lo peor que le podía pasar, porque cuando uno sueña y cae en la realidad es duro; fuerte y amargante el golpazo.

Se levantó como todos los días, se dio un baño y secó su abundante cabellera. Bebió una taza de té comiendo unas galletas, agarró su cartera y se acercó a la chimenea. Al instante estaba en su trabajo.

Will pasaría por ella a las 20 horas e irían al cine muggle a ver una comedia... a ver si podía largar una carcajada por algo.

Trabajó incesantemente cosa que agradeció por mantenerla ocupada. Se colocó su abrigo y salió dispuesta a esperar. No era necesario, Will era demasiado puntual, no como... ; y ya estaba allí.

Entraron al cine y jamás soltó una risa cosa que la frustraba.

Llegaron a su casa, cenaron un rico pollo que Will cocinó en cuestión de segundos ayudado por su varita; y luego se fueron a dormir.

Will la enredó en sus brazos y Hermione cerró los ojos para ver si lograba sentirlo de manera diferente... otra frustración más. Comenzó a besarla por todo el cuerpo y sintió asco de sí misma, ya que a pesar de tener suficiente edad, nunca había estado con un hombre; esperaba milagrosamente a él.

Will la despojó de sus ropas y ella cerró los ojos con más fuerza.

Lo que no sabía es que a miles de kilómetros se abrían unos frente a un espejo, que reflejaba ahora un intenso y cálido verde, además de una cicatriz.

**Fin del capítulo I**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

N/A: ¿y?... ¿horrible?... ¿normal?... ¿vomitivo?... queda en ustedes decidir si me dejan cartas vociferadoras, pero todas las críticas serán bienvenidas. Por favor... mensajitos que me levantanel ánimo.

Besos... Laura


	2. Autoconocimiento

**Disclaimer**: Y… la cosa no varió mucho, como dije una vez todo es de la fabulosa JK Rowling, pero lo repito para crearme el hábito de poner esto, y de paso... por si no lo leyeron.

Sin más; paso a hacer entrega de la continuación. ¿Respuesta a los reviews? Al final.

**Capítulo II**

**Autoconocimiento**

Desde hacía siete años que no había otra cosa que lo rodeara que no fuesen aquellas cuatro paredes descoloridas.

Una y otra vez recordaba como habían sido los hechos.

Había vencido a Voldemort, y pese a la gloria que significaba eso, se sentía rotundamente vacío.

Se alejó para olvidar y que lo olviden. Para reanudar su vida desde cero.

Pero le hacían falta. Mucha falta.

Las personas del mundo mágico, sus conocidos; y sobre todo, sus amigos eran necesarios. No había noche en la que no pensara cuan feliz, a pesar de todo, había logrado ser.

Rutina. Comía algo que lograba solicitar por medios inadecuados, se sentaba, miraba por la ventana y se dejaba caer en la cama hasta que el rayo de sol; que le indicaba que comenzaba otro día, le pegaba en la frente. Siempre lo mismo. Agotador y degastante.

Lo había elegido así, pero cada vez eran más recurrentes sus ataques de aniquilarse. De, pura y sencillamente, no existir más.

Cobarde; eso es lo que era. No se animaba a dar el paso hacia la muerte... aquellas voces se lo impedían.

Alejarse así, con Remus como único testigo lo convertía en una especie de _fugitivo_ del destino.

Se odiaba. Odiaba su cicatriz, su pelo, sus ojos, su ser... todo. ¿Cómo había hecho aquello?... abandonar su mundo. A Ron, su mejor amigo de toda la vida; a Hermione que le demostró que él era mucho más que sólo un rayo en la frente. Y había ganado la batalla únicamente por ellos...

**-- Flashback --**

No hay salida; y no seas cobarde- dijo Voldemort con su característico dejo frío en la voz.

No seré cobarde; mátame, no quiero vivir

Aquella enorme serpiente se enroscaba cada vez con más fuerza en su cuerpo, sacándole las últimas provisiones de aire. El cerebro comenzaba a ponerse espeso... tenía dificultades para percibir los colores... sus pensamientos caían sobre un tablero de ajedrez...

_...Tres chicos... el de cabello colorado estaba por jugarse la vida por él..._

...Harry sabía lo que venía...

_...Una niña de cabello castaño también estaba allí; demostrando ser leal como pocas, a meses de haberlo conocido..._

...y su frase... quería escucharla por última vez... si sólo se apuraba un poco... las costillas le colapsarían en cualquier momento...Y se hizo la magia...

_-... Hay cosas mucho más importantes, amistad y valentía y..._

Amor- logró balbucear Harry con el poco aire que lo mantenía vivo, mientras una lágrima solitaria le surcaba la mejilla.

De pronto, un fogonazo que lo encegueció todo por unos instantes. Después, la oscuridad absoluta.

Ya no le presionaban el cuerpo. Comenzaba a cargar sus pulmones de aire, y lentamente, abrió los ojos.

Nada. Allí comenzó su soledad.

**-- Fin de Flashback --**

El ritual del recuerdo lo cargaba de nostalgia. Todo era perfecto para que crean que estaba muerto. Y vaya si lo estaba; se sentía así.

La máxima información que había conseguido, era que Dumbledore obviamente se había enterado de su condición, pero guardaba el secreto. Además, Ron se había casado con una muchacha rubia, según le comentó Lupin, al lo que Harry no tardó en relacionar con Luna Lovegood. Parecía increíble... él ya no era parte de la vida de Ron.

Y Hermione... Hermione si que era un caso extraño. Según Remus se limitaba a saludarlo cordialmente y nunca preguntó cómo habían sido los hechos. ¿Tan poco le importaba?... seguramente con el buen puesto de trabajo que había conseguido no tenía tiempo para pensar en estupideces.

Abrió los ojos. Alguien la abrazaba. Sin premeditarlo, comenzó a llorar. No estaba a gusto con él, al que despertó con un sollozo particularmente agudo.

¿Qué pasa amor?- indagó Will.

Quiero estar sola, por favor- pidió Hermione, sin atreverse a mirarlo a la cara.

¿Es por él?... debes comprender que ya no está- le respondió el muchacho, rehaciendo su compostura.

Por favor- repitió, en tono de súplica. Como única respuesta recibió un beso en la frente y un "clic" de la cerradura.

¿Por qué me dejaste?- Le preguntó al vacío, mientras sus ojos permanecían cubiertos de sal.

Tres toques en la puerta indicaban sólo una cosa: Remus Lupin estaba allí para su visita mensual. Iba (a pesar de la agotadora diferencia horaria) a corroborar que a Harry no le falte comida, dinero y; sobre todo, alguien con quien hablar de tanto en tanto.

El ojiverde se desperezó mientras comenzaba a encaminarse hacia la raída puerta. Al instante se encontró con la imagen del licántropo que lucía, aparentemente, preocupado. Harry le ofreció asiento en la desvencijada silla y él fue a parar al colchón.

¿Cómo te encuentras?- comenzó Lupin.

Igual- se limitó a responder Harry mientras desviaba la vista junto con aquel molesto nudo en su garganta.

Ayer fue luna llena- comentó Remus, ante la presunta ausencia del chico.

Lo sé- dijo. Si Lupin supiera que no dormía desde hacía años quizás evitaría ese tipo de comentarios.

¿Piensas vol...- intentó el licántropo; pero Harry lo interrumpió fastidiado.

¿Otra vez lo mismo?. No volveré. No ahora y posiblemente nunca lo haga

Noticias Harry; nuevas noticias después de tanto tiempo- antela falta de preguntas Remus prosiguió- Ataques; principalmente a familias de Muggles; pero no son mortífagos. Han atacado a magos de sangre pura, que incluso estaban del lado del innombrable cuando este vivía.

Harry no debía hacerlo... pero la tentación era mayor. Luego de un breve debate interno, cedió.

¿Quiénes y que se sabe?- indagó contrariado.

Los Muggles no son conocidos. Dos ancianos y un adulto, sin aparente relación. Sobre los mortífagos... Dolohov y Crabble. Sin nada de sangre, ni Avada Kedavra. No se sabe quién es... o mejor dicho quienes son; ya que los crímenes de los mortífagos sucedieron a la misma hora y no estaban juntos. Los cuerpos sólo tienen el rastro de una quemadura; al parecer es un símbolo. Pero ni siquiera Dumbledore lo conoce.

¿Preguntaron a Hermione?- la incógnita fue tan inmediata, que Harry se sorprendió más que Lupin; pero continuó - Lo digo porque ella sabe mucho, y más ahora que trabaja en...mmm ...¿dónde era?

Se sintió imbécil.

Por supuesto que sabía que Hermione era bibliotecaria y que Ron era un Auror bastante prestigioso. Pero el negarlo le daba una pequeña cuota de felicidad que luego se empañaba al notar que por más que Lupin no lo supiera, él era conciente de que pasaba todo el día recordando aquello.

Es bibliotecaria- respondió Remus - pero ya sabes que desde aquel día en que le entregué la escoba me esquiva y parece dispuesta a no comunicarse conmigo... Quizás...

No- dijo rotundamente el ojiverde.

Estoy seguro de que...- intentó el licántropo.

No- volvió a repetir Harry.

Las mentiras no duran para siempre- sentenció Lupin, algo molesto.

¡No me puedo aparecer así por que sí! ... "Hola ¿se acuerdan de mi, soy Harry; el que era su amigo... ¡SI! ¡El del rayo en la frente!"- respondió el ojiverde, sarcásticamente.

Todos corren peligro. Nadie sabe quién es el próximo blanco, tal vez sean ellos.

No hay nada que yo pueda hacer- dijo Harry, revolviéndose el cabello y apuntando sus esmeraldas sobre los restos de carne que había consumido.

Sabes que eres mejor que muchos, sabes que corres con la horrible ventaja que conocer todo lo oscuro más que nadie, y no hace falta que seas Auror porque eres mejor que todos ellos juntos... y hasta, tal vez, tienes más práctica que Dumbledore- explicó Lupin.

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue el sonido de Harry restregándose el cabello, sumado al silencio. Por lo tanto se paró.

Piénsalo. Ellos te necesitan- finalizó, abandonando la habitación.

Harry suspiró pensante al tiempo que, para variar, se dejaba caer sobre la cama. Luego de unos instantes cerró los ojos...

Y yo a ellos- murmuró.

Hermione estaba agotada. Tanto dolor le hacía daño; por eso tardó en atender el teléfono.

La voz de su madre le subía un poco la moral.

Habló alrededor de veinte minutos del trabajo, de su padre que estaba de viaje y del clima. Hasta que llegó el momento en el cual se agotaban los temas de conversación y sabía que llegaría aquella pregunta que odiaba que le formulasen. Cuando ya preparaba la respuesta algo le llamó la atención.

Ruidos del otro lado del teléfono, parecían forcejeos... después un grito y el silencio.

¿Mamá?

**Fin del capítulo de II**

--------

N/A: ¿y?...ahora si! ¡Respuestas a los reviews!... Principalmente un **GRACIAS** enorme y general a cada uno de ustedes, porque es imposible continuar sin su apoyo.

Gracias **Calixta**: espero que te haya gustado la continuación. Y no te me desesperes que pormeto que trataré de actualizar lo más rapido posible tanto me lo permita el bendito colegio . .

Gracias **Claudio**; me alegra mucho que el fic te haya gustado... y ojalá este nuevo capítulo también sea de tu agrado.

Gracias **Thenolifeking**: fuiste mi 1º review y me animaste a seguir escribiendo. Deseo que te guste este nuevo capítulo.

Besos a ustedes y espero nuevos Lectores

**Laura**


	3. ¿Por qué no te dejo ir?

RATING  PG 13

**Disclaimer:** Todo personaje que aparece en esta historia (menos uno) son producto de la maravillosa imaginación de la señora JK Rowling; porque amo su historia me dedico a soñar.

**Oportunidades del destino**

**Capítulo III**

**¿Por qué no te dejo ir?**

Pasó saliva.

Mami...¿estás ahí?-indagó, mientras se mordía el labio con un gesto de preocupación. Al parecer alguien alzaba el tubo del otro lado.

_TUTTUTTUT_

Dejó que el aparato se deslice sobre sus dedos y fijó su vista en un punto de poco interés sobre la pared.

Los incisivos hacían cada vez más presión sobre el labio inferior...hasta que logró cortarlos.

Fue allí cuando se paró de un salto mientras el corazón peleaba por escaparse de su pecho.

Definitivamente algo no estaba bien y eso significaba...no...su madre si que no...primero le robaban a Harry y ahora...no.

Tomó nuevamente el teléfono mientras sus dedos, inestables, dudaban entre marcar un número u otro.

¿Hola?

Luna; perdona la hora, ¿está Ron allí?

¡Hola Hermione! ¿cómo estás?; yo bien, intentando...

¡Luna, ¿está Ron?- interrumpió bruscamente, con impaciencia.

Herm- contestó el colorado a los pocos segundos.

Debes acompañarme a casa de mis padres por favor; creo que mi madre a sido atacada-. Ron enmudeció, sin articular palabra por unos instantes eternos.

Voy para allí, no te muevas- dijo al fin su amigo.

Cinco minutos que parecieron hora, fue lo que tardó.

Lleno de hollín de la chimenea y con una cara que delataba sueño apareció en el departamento de Hermione.

Vamos- dijo ella, tomándolo del brazo- yo conduciré-. Ron quiso lanzar alguno de esos comentarios sarcásticos que la irritaban, pero no lo creyó oportuno; por lo tanto siguió sus zancadas sin omitir sonido.

El viaje fue silencioso. Sin no fuese por algunos bufidos de Hermione para con los semáforos cuando estaban en luz roja.

Media cuadra a la derecha y llegaría. Comprobaría que su madre estaba bien e iría a dormir.

Giró el volante... Remus Lupin estaba en la puerta de la casa de sus padres.

Ron la oyó balbucear un débil "no" mientras bajaban.

Lo siento- dijo el licántropo, sin poder mirarla a la cara.

Esta vez Hermione no lo golpeó como lo había hecho con la noticia de Harry.

Permaneció de pie observando su casa; y el movimiento de Aurors que entraban y salían de esta.

Las lagrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos y por la barbilla caía una pequeña gota de sangre producto de la presión sobre su labio.

Lupin intentó abrazarla una vez que Ron ingresó a la casa para averiguar lo sucedido. Hermione, sin embargo, dio un paso hacia atrás marcando distancia.

¿Qué se sabe?- preguntó con voz inestable- ¿Qué le han hecho a mi madre?

No se sabe con exactitud- respondió el licántropo con congoja.- Es la misma marca que apareció en los otros cuerpos; seguramente habrás leído...

Si, leí El Profeta- interrumpió- Quiero verla... quiero ver el símbolo

No creo que...- trató Lupin.

Dije que quiero verla- reiteró-. Remus la observó mientras recordaba la conversación que había mantenido con Harry horas atrás. Ella actuaba del mismo modo que él.

Acompáñame- asintió- hablaré con unas personas para que te dejen verla.

Hermione lo siguió, sin siquiera agradecer.

Ni bien pisó la madera del comedor de su casa notó que ya no se respiraba aquel aroma a calidez y tranquilizador que le había transmitido siempre. La embriagaba un frío asqueante y cuando divisó el cuerpo de su madre; sin vida, se le heló la sangre.

Y no pudo contener las lágrimas.

Se apresuró a llegar a su lado, arrodillándose; envolvió su mano sobre la de su madre. Ron la abrazaba contenedoramente sin saber que hacer.

Muéstrenle la marca- pidió Remus.

Volteando un poco el cuerpo, Hermione notó que a la altura de la espalda -por los hombros- había una especie de quemadura realizada por algún objeto que ella desconocía.

Con los dedos recorrió suavemente la superficie, que parecía elevada y delineaba perfectamente el símbolo de un sol, y a la misma altura otro de igual tamaño (unos dos centímetros calculó mentalmente), el de una estrella.

Según como se mirara la figura parecía que el sol envolvía la estrella y viceversa.

Le hizo una caricia en los cabellos y muy despacio, se levantó, jurándose a si misma que no moriría hasta encontrar al maldito desgraciado que le había hecho eso.

Herm- balbuceó Ron.

Si, avísenme cuando esté listo; pero procuren averiguar absolutamente todo...me voy

Te acompaño- dijo su amigo- Y conduzco yo.

Harry no podía evitar pensar las últimas palabras del licántropo. Hacían eco en su cabeza y comenzaba a dudar de su condición.

¿Debía volver?... era todo muy difícil; y el acostumbrarse nuevamente a ser el centro de atención era algo que le disgustaba tanto como le gustaba volver a ver los rostros de sus seres queridos.

¿Qué tanto quedaría de las pecas de Ron?

¿Y cuánto de esa mirada de Hermione?

¿Qué de aquella barba plateada de Dumbledore?

¿Hagrid habría conseguido otro dragón?

Las incógnitas cada vez eran más recurrentes; y mucho más la ansiedad de conocer la respuesta por sí solo.

El notar que Hermione lo mirara como sólo ella sabía hacerlo; o ver que Ron tendría ese rostro de niño siempre lo cargaba de ganas de saber más.

Ese día, sin embargo, se sentía raro. Una sensación en la boca del estómago (que reconoció como angustia) lo mareaba de a ratos, y era diferente a las demás veces.

Algo interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Por un momento creyó oír mal, pero eran los característicos tres toques.

Se levantó sigiloso; Lupin había ido a visitarlo unas cuantas horas antes; y faltaban unas cuatro semanas para su nueva visita.

Entreabrió la puerta lo suficiente como para distinguir el perfil del licántropo, su aspecto estaba aún peor.

Harry lo hizo pasar de inmediato intentando aparentar una calma fingida. Si estaba allí, no eran buenas noticias.

¿Olvidaste algo?- preguntó con una sonrisa que le salió como mueca.

No- respondió Remus, acomodándose en una silla- Hermione.

El corazón de Harry dio un vuelco.

Dejó de latir por unos instantes para después comenzar a estrujarse; tan violentamente, que podía percibir el movimiento a través de su camiseta. Las nauseas hicieron su aparición inminente.

¿Qué...qué le pasó?- indagó en un susurro casi imperceptible.

¿Te sientes bien, Harry, estás muy pálido- la voz e Lupin sonaba lejana- Atacaron a su madre.

El ojiverde tardó en reaccionar frente a aquella revelación. Cerró el puño fuertemente; tanto que enterraba sus uñas en la palma lastimándose.

¿Cómo está ella, ¿qué ha dicho, ¿tiene el símbolo?

Si tiene el símbolo. Hermione está aparentando normalidad pero se encuentra mal y no ha dicho nada; tu sabes que por lo menos a mi no me habla. Llegó allí con Ron, que empezó la investigación por sí solo.

Harry respiró hondamente, de todas formas no lograba cargar sus pulmones de aire.

Su mejor amiga siempre había estado con él; en las peores situaciones y en las mejores o más simples. Él le estaba fallando, se sentía en deuda absoluta.

Y de ponto, la idea de regresar se volvió a imponer con gran fuerza en sus pensamientos.

Ella lo necesitaba... y para qué mentir, él también los necesitaba mucho.

Voy a volver- dijo con firmeza. El rostro de Remus dibujó una sonrisa auténtica, que eliminó por unos instantes los razgos profundos de preocupación.

Los juntaré con algún pretexto en el departamento de Hermione, llegarás y explicarás todo.¿Estás de acuerdo?

¿Ahora?- retrucó Harry, con un gesto de desesperación.

Si, ahora. Junta tus cosas, voy para allí- tomó pluma, pergamino y comenzó a anotar- esta es la dirección del departamento. En aproximadamente dos horas espero tu llegada.

El ojiverde asintió con la cabeza mientras lo veía desaparecer.

Se dio una ducha rápida para aclarar las ideas, se vistió y caminó dando vueltas sin sentido en aquella habitación hasta que sea la hora, pensando como explicaría las cosas. No se le ocurrió nada.

Con un pequeño bolso al hombro, desdobló el arrugado pergamino frente a la puerta, para confirmar que su aparición había sido exitosa.

"_Séptimo piso, departamento H". _Era la correcta.

Agradeció no cruzarse con ninguna persona que lo reconociera, esto hacía más amena la inquietante vuelta.

Se aclaró la garganta, se restregó el cabello nervioso mientras con la otra mano que temblaba se subía las gafas.

Y golpeó la puerta. Dos veces.

**Fin del Capítulo III**


	4. Apariencias

Lo sé, merezco pena de muerte. Voy a tratar de explicar de manera sintética todo: 16 de julio, dos historias; una por terminar y otra recién empezada. Gran baldazo de agua congelada por parte de la Señora autora, muchos tardan nada en reponerse y sinceramente los envidio, porque si bien puede llamarse un asunto pasado para mi, es algo que todavía de sólo pensarlo o conversarlo me duele.

No iba a seguir con nada, no señor. Pero hubo gente poca mucha o lo que sea, que me leía que es lo importante, que me dejaba reviews acá y en LPdF; entonces simplemente por ellos, por mi ideal y también un poco por mi; decidí seguir.

Estoy segura que perdiste el hilo conductor, que no te acuerdas un rábano del fic o que ya no te importa; pero tengo que seguirlo, es lo correcto.

----------------------

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de JK Rowling, como amo a mis preferidos me dedico a soñar.

**Apariencias**

Hermione creyó que la irrupción de Lupin en su departamento se debía a noticias sobre la muerte de su madre.

Al pasar un cuarto de hora de oírlo decir frases sin sentido, se levantó a preparar té con la idea de que se retirase de allí lo más pronto posible. Ron; que había llegado junto a él, no parecía percibir nada extraño en la visita, por lo que Hermione, detrás de la mesada, le frunció visiblemente el entrecejo y observó su reloj de manera impaciente intentándo hacerle comprender el mensaje.

Estaba agotada, cargaba con mucho dolor y necesitaba - debía - estar sola para asimilar lo ocurrido.

Giró su cuerpo, colocándose de puntillas para alcanzar el pequeño frasco de porcelana que contenía los terrones de azúcar.

Golpearon la puerta. Dos veces.

-¿Podrían abrir por favor, seguramente es Will, acaba de enterarse lo que sucedió- solicitó Hermione mientras quitaba la pava de la hornalla.

Lupin se levantó para atender ,ya sabiendo con qué se encontraría, mientras la silla que abandonaba raspaba fuertemente sobre la cerámica. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con Harry recostado en el marco. Lucía demasiado pálido.

-Pasa- murmuró el licántropo.

Las piernas le pesaban mucho, y tardó una eternidad en colocar el primer pie dentro del departamento. Sus pensamientos le gritaban que se aleje inmediatamente de allí; que iba a cometer un error. Los obvió como pudo.

Sus verdes ojos tuvieron contacto, por primera vez en siete años, con una cabellera profundamente colorada. Unos metros más atrás, la la nuca enmarañada y castaña de Hermione le confirmó que la escena era real, aunque no lo parecía.

Estaban de espaldas, no lo habían visto, y Harry pensó que no podría mantenerse en pie un segundo más; la adrenalina se extendía por su cuerpo a la velocidad de la luz y le pinchaba fuertemente la nuca haciendo estremecer sus extremidades.

Remus, en un intento de facilitar las cosas, carraspeó de manera exagerada para centrar la atención.

Y Ron volteó.

La sonrisa del colorado desapareció de inmediato de su rostro, mientras adquiría un tono marfil. Harry le sonrió, sin saber muy bien que diablos hacer.

A pesar de los años su mejor amigo no había perdido pizca de sus rasgos de niño. Las pecas, un poco más claras, coronaban perfectamente su nariz. El silencio predominaba en aquel departamento; sólo el cuidadoso repiqueteo del metal sobre la porcelana lograba interrumpirlos pausadamente.

-Will, ¿Quieres ayudarme con esto por favor?

Harry recorrió la habitación con los ojos, en busca de alguien más. No halló a nadie. Un leve empujón en el hombro por parte de Lupin le indicó que Hermione, quien todavía no había volteado, creía que él era Will.

Cruzó una mirada con Ron, pero este permanecía tan perplejo como la apertura de su boca podía demostrarlo, así que sin saber bien qué hacer, fue acercándose a Hermione para ayudarla; de todas formas necesitaba verla.

Una vez a sus espaldas, llenó los pulmones de aire.

-Toma esto-

Mirada fugaz hacia sus ojos.

Ella permaneció estática, temerosa de que el brillo especial - y esencial- que había percibido era otra maldita jugada de su imaginación. Luego de unos instantes volvió a voltear, con una taza en la mano para pasársela a _Will_.

_¡CRASH!_

Luego de unos instantes que parecieron detener las agujas del reloj en su sitio; Harry la vio colocarse una mano en la boca y caminar aturdida hacia atrás, en busca de un respaldo. Cayó en un rincón entre la mesada y el refrigerador.

Negaba con la cabeza mientras las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos, aclamando un pestañeo que les permita salir.

-Levantate Hermione, te puedes cortar- pidió Harry con la voz tan ronca que no se parecía en nada a la suya. Al instante comprendió que las primeras palabras que dijo, después de tanto tiempo, eran realmente estúpidas.

-¿Ha... Ha... Harry?- balbuceó Ron.

El ojiverde volvió a girar mirándolo con la mejor expresión que le salía en ese momento. Con la mano algo sudada hizo a un lado los mechones azabache que revoloteaban por su frente, dejando así en descubierto la cicatriz.

-Soy yo- murmuró, convencido totalmente que todo eso había sido una mala idea desde un principio, y que aún no había aprendido a dejar de manejarse por impulsos.

-No.. puede..ser...cierto- La voz de su amiga no había cambiado; su tono era igual de chillón cuando algo la descolocaba de su escepticismo.

Harry, un tanto dubitativo se acercó a ella y le tendió una mano para levantarla de su sitio, aún tontamente preocupado de que algún vidrio rozara su piel y produjera un corte. Sin embargo, Hermione se levantó por sus propios medios y lo analizó con la vista minuciosamente, haciéndolo sentir ajeno a ese lugar.

Cuando llegó a sus ojos, Harry sintió la irremediable necesidad de bajar la vista. Tenía veinticuatro años y aún así no podía superar las orbes castañas clavarse en él como una daga, en busca de respuestas que él no sabía dar.

-...Harry...- la oyó murmurar su nombre con un hilo sumamente delgado de voz que fue casi inaudible, pero estaba cargado de profundo alivio.

Y cuando él parecía sentirse ameno a la circunstancia tras las palabras _mágicas_ de Hermione y desbloqueó sus piernas para acercase más a ella, sintió la mejilla arder.

Hermione le había azotado una bofetada tan potente que podía sentir las pequeñas gotas de sangre recorrer sus mejillas para luego caer sobre su camisa, humedeciéndola con la su propia sustancia agridulce.

El sonido del timbre logró disuadir momentáneamente la súbita tensión e incomodidad que sentían Ron -aún sorprendido- y el licántropo. Hermione permanecía en la misma posición que antes, aunque ahora colocaba una mano sobre su boca no creyéndose capaz de lo que acaba de hacer y amagando con acercar la palma a Harry y limpiar la herida.

Harry alzó la vista. Y se encontró de frente con su mejor amiga.

Con su única mejor amiga. Con la única que estuvo siempre -y siempre significa s.i.e.m.p.r.e - con él. No se llevó una mano al rostro para secar la sangre que seguía fluyendo del pequeño corte tratando de amilanar el dolor que aún le hacía zumbar los oídos, ni tampoco se alejó de allí.

-Vine aquí por ti- logró balbucear sinceramente; mientras su voz ya volvía a ser la de siempre.

Hermione quitó la vista unos instantes de Harry, para posarla sobre el hombro del ojiverde cuando la puerta se cerró por completo. Harry volteó pensando encontrarse con Lunática Lovegood, pero se sorprendió cuando un agradable muchacho, que parecía no comprender quién era él y qué hacía ahí, se acercaba hacia Hermione en busca de una respuesta.

Cuando Harry vio que depositaba un breve beso en los labios de ella comprendió que debería ser su novio; Will, como lo había llamado a él mismo.

-Will- comenzó Hermione con la voz particularmente temblorosa y arrugando la nariz - él es Harry; Harry Potter.

El muchacho lanzó una leve carcajada y cuando se vio sólo en la acción comprendió que no era un chiste y dirigió su vista sobre Harry, centrándolos en su frente.

El ojiverde trató de no poner los ojos en blanco, incluso el mínimo movimiento facial le causaba dolor; así que tendió una mano y se la ofreció a Will quién parecía incrédulo y seguía sospechando que todo era una broma de muy mal gusto.

Intercambiaron un breve apretón de manos que rebosaba amabilidad. _Aparente_ amabilidad.

Hermione, se mordió el labio mientras volvía a posar sus ojos sobre Harry. Parecía que le costaba muchísimo decir algo, pues abría y cerraba la boca sin omitir sonido alguno. Cargó sus pulmones de aire y Harry supo que ese sería el último intento, que si tenía que decir algo lo diría o si su racionalidad decía que no lo haga, permanecería en silencio.

-Will...vino aquí - dijo Hermione, con una parsimonia digna de que era evidente que no sabía si decir aquello y premeditaba cada una de las palabras antes de dejarlas salir -... Will vino aquí por mi - finalizó sin atreverse a mirar a la cara a Harry pero demostrando _aparente_ seguridad en sus gestos.

Y a Harry todo le cerró perfectamente bien; los engranajes de su cerebro procesaron a la velocidad de la luz el mensaje subliminal de Hermione, a quién le dedicó una media sonrisa forzada a medida de que la simple frase que ella había pronunciado aún hacía eco en su cerebro.

Era un rotundo imbécil.¿Acaso creía que Hermione aún pensaba que Harry _Cara -rajada _Potter podía seguir cumpliendo su función de amigo superhéroe apareciéndose súbitamente después de siete largos años en los cuales ella lo creía muerto, ¿acaso creía que era todo tan sencillo como decir _"Hola"_ y volver las relaciones a la normalidad, ¿acaso se creía tan petulantemente importante como para que Hermione lo necesite?.

Harry oía murmurar a Lupin y Ron por lo bajo, pero no tenía deseos de saber cuál era el mensaje. El dolor del rostro había bifurcado desde que ella le había informado con total sutileza que ya no lo necesitaba. Que ella creía a Harry James Potter muerto.

Y claro que lo estaba.

Dedicó una última mirada a Hermione tratando de poder transmitir un poco de perdón por haber hecho semejante idiotez; el rostro de ella era indescifrable por más que Harry trató de asemejarlo con alguna circunstancia que juntos habían vivido.

Y le sonrió, cálidamente aunque no era una sonrisa auténtica porque de haber tenido el valor, hubiese llorado en ese mismo instante en el cual sentía subir el torrente de lágrimas para dar su aparición.

Pero Harry Potter no era valiente en la vida, tan sólo lo era en situaciones límite.

-Lo siento- balbuceó, mientras visualizaba el frío y deshabitado departamento en el cual vivía.

Y sin más, desapareció.

**Fin del Capítulo IV**

----------------------

**Muchas gracias a Aiosami, Eliza, **billiwig, olga saiz y MarcyLB por haberme apoyado y por leer esta humilde historia, sinceramente les agradezco por darme fuerzas aunque incluso ni lo sepan.

Pronto estará un nuevo capítulo y espero que sea más largo.

Saludos,

Laura.


End file.
